


built for sin

by genyalina



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: as she spends more time away from James and in the arms of his friend, cordelia realizes that maybe she chose the wrong parabatai to fall in love with
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & Matthew Fairchild, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	built for sin

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and give me your thoughts in the comments

Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.  
Cordelia could feel Matthew's stare from the corner of her eyes, she smiled and turned.   
He had an open expression. "Cordelia, I like you. I like you romantically."  
She felt sad for him. "Oh Matthew dear, I like you but as a friend and I am in love with James. I just want you to love yourself as much as we all love you. You deserve happiness."  
Cordelia saw a lightbulb go off in his head. "You're so right. I think that I have just been in love with the idea of someone I am compatible with loving me. Thank you thank you."  
"You know who has always loved you and who you have always loved? Lucie."  
"oh em geeee. doure so right. Jesse is gone and has been for ages, I think Im going to tell her now. tysm!!!"  
As Cordelia watched him run off to profess his love to her best friend, she knew all was well.


End file.
